


Scared to be lonely

by hereforthehurts



Series: The three of us makes a home [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy and Jake caretaking, Comfortember, Comfortember 2020, Drunk Rosa, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, POV Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthehurts/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Amy and Jake finds a drunk and sleep-deprived Rosa on her apartment floor. Caretaking ensues.Tw: mentions of nightmare and ptsd (gunshots, etc.)
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: The three of us makes a home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Scared to be lonely

**Author's Note:**

> For comfortember day 6 and 11 with prompt: scared to sleep + ptsd (oh yeah ,,,, 😏😏)

“Rosa! Shit, what are you doing—”  
  
She looks up from her place on the table, tired and frantic and dazed. She could tell that she was drunk from how much everything hurts—or, maybe that was because she hadn’t eaten for a while now. Hours? Days? She didn’t know. She doesn’t even know why she was here, or… where she was.  
  
A hand pressed onto her forehead, and more cursing ensues. She didn’t recognize who it was, but whoever it is, her hand was soothing and cold. Rosa presses her forehead even further, leaning into the body, desperate to get the relief she needed. “Mmm.”  
  


“She’s drunk,” the person says, not sure to who. “She’s burning up and she’s drunk, Jake, holy shit—”  
  
“We should get her to bed,” the other person says back. So the person must’ve been talking to the other person, then _… what?  
_  
Rosa shook her head. Things were getting really weird. “Who—who’r y—”  
  
“Shh,” the cold hand caresses her cheek with their knuckles, and she immediately shut up and fell into the touch. _Touch._ She hasn’t felt that in a long time. “It’s alright, Rosa. Close your eyes.”  
  
The instruction made her snap her eyes open instead—oh, her body really knows how to trick herself, huh? She’s not falling for that again. “No,” Rosa pushes the person away from her, stumbling from her seat. “I’m not—‘m not falling for th—”  
  
“Rosa!” another voice exclaims, and a pair of arms caught her before she could fall first onto the floor. “Oh, god, Rosa—calm down, okay? It’s okay, it’s just us.”  
  
“I don’t—” she slurs, shaking her head, “—don’t know who you are.”  
  
“It’s Jake and Amy. Your friends, from work. You know us,” there are too many voices, too many people and she still didn’t know who they were. “God, Rosa you’re a _mess_. Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”  
  
That’s right. She _is_ a mess. She’s a mess and she doesn’t know how to fix herself, she doesn’t know if that’s even possible anymore. “No,” she shook her head instead. “I don’t—I don’t know.”  
  
“You don’t know what?”  
  
“I don’t… know. What to do.” That’s right too—she _doesn’t._ She doesn’t know who she is or where she is and she didn’t know why she’s here or who these people are—why do they _care_ about her? “I’m just… me. Messed up me. I don’t know what to do.”  
  
“Oh. _Oh_ , Rosa,” she hears a sob, and a pair of arms wrapping around her body. “That’s—that’s okay. It’s okay.”  
  
“It’s—‘s not.” She looks over, and she could see the tears falling off from the person’s cheek—Amy? That was her, right? “I’m sorry. Don’t… don’t do that.”  
  
She hears her laugh, then wipes her tears away. “I… I just hate it, seeing you like this. I wish you would’ve just told us that you’re struggling, that you need help.”  
  
“I’m not good at doing that.”  
  
The other person laughs—Jake, she assumes. He kneels down on her other side and gathers the mess of black hair away from her forehead. “Can you start with telling us what happened?” he asks softly.  
  
“I… I don’t remember.” Rosa’s head hurts from trying to even think. “I was… I couldn’t… _sleep?_ I couldn’t eat, and I… keep hearing gunshots. And you were—you were there,” she turns to Amy, half glad that she could recognize her now if it weren’t for the throbbing in her head. “You were there, and you were—you—”  
  
“Hey, hey, okay, Rosa. Alright.” Amy shushes, pressing her lips against her forehead gently. “It’s alright, I’m sorry.”  
  
“I had to stay awake,” she whispers to her. “I was scared that it would come again but this time it was real, and I couldn’t get out of it.”  
  
“Right.” Jake sighs heavily beside her, fingers still smoothing out her hair. “We should get… someone. Should we call Holt? Does she have a therapist, or—”  
  
“I think… let’s just get you cleaned up, for now.” Amy tells them, hoisting Rosa up gently. “Then you can go to bed, and get some rest—”  
  
She shook her head almost immediately. “No. Not—not that.”  
  
“Hey, hey it’s okay,” Amy says softly, rubbing her shoulder, “I’m here. We’re here for you. It’s going to be alright, Rosa.”  
  
“What if—what if it comes again? And you—”  
  
“ _Shh_.” She tilts her head to level her eyes, “Hey. I’m right here. If it happens again, I’ll wake you up and remind you that I’m right here. Okay?”  
  
Rosa nods, her body slumping against Amy’s while Jake held her, eyes already closing without her permission. “ _’kay.”_  
  
The other two shared a small, knowing smile. “You know what, maybe you’re right about the moving in together part,” Jake mouths to her.  
  
Amy just shrugs, smiling at the woman resting her head against her chest, asleep for the first time in god knows how long. “Well, who knows? Maybe we really should.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr blog!!](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
